


Snoring

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 8 year age difference, Alternate Universe, Brotherly Relationship, CaringHarvey, Cheating Mother, ClumsyMike, F/M, Happy Ending, Just a drabble, M/M, Mike is Harvey's brother, Mike with a bike, No Incest, Still Lawyers, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike is Harvey's baby brother, and Harvey would do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring

Mike adored Harvey.

When the 13 year old comes home from football practise, sweaty and muddy but brimming with victory, Mike, only 5 years old, sprints across the house, and Harvey chuckles, hoisting him up "Hiya Mikey," he grins, and Mike wraps his arms tight around his neck

"Harvey! Harvey! Harvey! Harvey!" He chants, as Harvey carries him through the cosy house into the living room, where their father is watching television, and their mother is cooking dinner. "Daddy!" Mike calls "Harvey's home!"

"I can see that, thank you," their father chuckles, taking Mike out of Harvey's arms and setting him on the sofa, appraising Harvey "I take it you won?" He asked with an eye roll and Harvey beamed, nodding "Well, go up and wash your kit, your mother's gonna have a heart attack seeing those stains." Harvey grumbled under his breath, but laughed when Mike tore off the sofa, and bounded after him, eager to help. They went into the bathroom, Harvey tugging of his shirt, as they started washing it in the bathtub, leaning over the sides.

"I painted you in class in today," Mike giggles, and Harvey sighs fondly

"You always paint me in class."

"Mommy stuck it on the fridge," he continues, undeterred "She said I got the hair just right! Like Goldilocks!"

And that night, when Mike has a nightmare, it's Harvey's door he pads too, and Harvey groans at the sliver of golden light leaking into his room. "Ugh," he grumbles, raising a tanned arm to cover his eyes "What is it, Mike?" Mike doesn't say anything, just fists his hands into the large blue jumper of his pyjamas, eyes watering, bottom lip quivering, and Harvey lifts his blankets. "Hurry up squirt, and close the door," Mike closes the door, and Harvey hears his little feet race across the floorboards, until he's snug and warm, and tiny. "You're gonna have to learn to sleep by yourself eventually," he sighs, and Mike pouts in the darkness

"No." He says indignantly, and Harvey laughs again.

...  
...  
...

5 YEARS LATER

17 year old Harvey Specter found out two months ago that his mother has been cheating on his father for years, and he slowly withdraws from the family, spending more time out with his friends, spending more time with girls, spending more time at school. He thinks he has a career in mind. Law seems pretty fitting. 

"Harvey?" Mike whispers, sitting up from where he'd fallen asleep on the sofa earlier in the evening. But now it's nearing midnight, and everyone was supposed to be asleep. The two year old blue eyed boy with spikey blond hair frowns "What are you doing? Are you sneaking out? You're not allowed to sneak out-"

"I know that." Harvey snapped "That's why you're not going to say anything."

Mike just looks confused, nose scrunching up adorably "I wouldn't tell anyone," he says simply, and it brims with honestly. Mike's never told on Harvey, and it makes the older boy soften slightly

"I know, buddy," he says softly, sighing "I'm just going out to meet a few friends-"

"Can I come?" Mike asks brightly, smiling wildly "I can be your friend too-"

"You can't come."

"I won't say anything! I just wanna come! I won't even hold your hand, I prom-"

"I said no Mike!" Harvey yells, and Mike stares up with wide eyes. Harvey's never yelled at him before, and he slinks back down onto the sofa, blankets pooling around him. He looks down. 

"You're different now, Harvey," he says quietly "I miss my brother."

Harvey glares at him, before leaving, the door clicking shut behind him. 

On both sides, they cry.   
...  
...  
...  
A few weeks later, Mike's doing his homework on the kitchen table, chewing on the end of his pencil, and their father is asleep on the sofa. Harvey's reading up on a few law books, and their mother is supposedly working at a hotel across town. Only Harvey and their father know that's not what she's doing. Harvey stands up, grabs his keys, and heads for the door, when Mike's voice drifts over to him. 

"I'm gonna start telling dad that you keep going out without permission."

"I don't need their permission."

"Mom's gonna ground you."

Harvey growls at the mention of their mother "She can't make me do anything-"

"Don't say stuff like that about her." Mike frowns, pulling the pencil from between his lips "She's our mom Harvey, you're meant to respect her." He frowns "I hope I don't become like that when I'm a teenager. I'm going to love my parent forev-"

Harvey's slapping him. 

A sharp, back-hand across the face, and the sound wakes up their father, who opens his eyes fast enough to understand what's just happened. Mike is almost doubled over from the force of it, and he looks up with wide, watering blue eyes, red blossoming along his left cheek, and Harvey chokes on air. "Mike-" he whispered, pleadingly "God, Mikey, I'm so sor-" he steps forward, and Mike clambers out of the chair in his haste to get away, cupping his cheek, and Harvey's hands burns like he's scalded it. Mike's cheek was so soft on his skin, he feels a stuttering in his heart, an overwhelming sense of pain

"Harvey," his father says softly, moving around the kitchen table and lifting Mike, who's not very tall yet, but they're all convinced he'll have a growth spurt soon, buries his face into his father's neck "Why don't you go out for a while, huh?" He's not angry, his eyes brim with understanding and Harvey feels sick. "Go, son, it's alright."

"Mike-"

"Harvey." His father says, more sternly now "Go."

...  
...  
...

Harvey comes back much later, early hours of the morning, and he pads quietly to Mike's room. He's asleep, snoring faintly with a large book over his chest. The 17 year old brushes his fingers gently through Mike's hair, angry at himself, because even in the darkness he can see the bruise on Mike's face, and he never ever wanted to hit his brother. Not his baby brother. Mike's special, a genius with an eidetic memory, who can't open mars bars by himself, and who loves Harvey so much it's unreal.

"Mike?" He whispers "You awake? Mikey,"

"Mhnlp," comes the unintelligible murmur, as Mike rolls over, book falling to the floor with a small thud. His eyes flutter open and he sees Harvey, and in his sleep riddled mind, he forgets that he's upset and angry with his older brother. "Hey," he says softly, smiling "Did you have a bad dream?"

Harvey chuckles lightly, "Yeah, buddy, real bad dream, can I camp here with you?"

"Okay," Mike shuffles over "But don't snore."

"I don't snore."

"You do snore."

Harvey shakes his head "Alright, I snore."

...  
...  
...

"I'll visit," Harvey promises, when Mike refuses to let go of his hand "I promise."

"Can't you just put off law school for a bit? Please?"

"It's okay, Mike," their father chuckles "You can phone him everyday."

"I will." Mike promises "Every day!"

Harvey smiles "I know you will, buddy," And he does.   
...  
...  
...  
"Harvey?" Donna frowns "Are you okay?" she takes him in, he's shaking, the phone in his hand, grip slack. "Harvey, oh god, sit down," she guides the 30 year old man to sit on the sofa "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Mike's in the hospital," he whispered, voice ragged, eyes rimmed red "Car hit him while he was on his bike on the way to class."

Donna struggles to keep up "Mike?" She asks, confused "Who's Mike? A friend?"

"He's my brother." Harvey manages, rubbing a hand over his face "He's my little brother, oh god- Donna we have to get over th-"

"Okay," She soothes him, trying to process the situation "Okay, it's okay," 

Donna doesn't really know what to think when they get to a hospital, and they're escorted to a room with a Mr Mike Specter in it. She doesn't know whether to be offended or not that Harvey has never mentioned this to her. The boy in the bed doesn't look much like Harvey, he's got bright blond hair and blue eyes, he looks small and frail, but tall, one of his legs is in a cast, a cut on his bottom lip and his forehead- dangerously close to his eye. "Hey Harv," he says softly, "Nice suit."

"Mike-" Harvey swallows any emotion, it disappears on his face "This is because of your stupid bike, isn't it? When are you going to man up and buy a car?"

"Please," Mike coughs weakly "Bike's are total chick magnets, plus, it rhymes with my name." He shoots Harvey a lopsided smile, and Donna decides she likes Mike with the Bike. But that's to be expected. If she likes Harvey, she's bound to like anyone he likes. 

"I don't know how you haven't been kicked out of law school yet."

Donna makes a small sound in the back of her throat, Mike was in law school? 

The blond boy seems to register her for the first time and he shoots Harvey an amused look "Is this your girlfriend, Harv? Gonna introduce me or what?"

"I was saving introductions for when you didn't look like a total idiot." Harvey says flippantly "Mike, this is Donna, my assistant-"

"His whole world." She cuts in with a flick of flaming her, and Mike grins. Donna notes that Mike smiles a lot more than Harvey, and she wonders why that is. They had the same upbringing, didn't they?

"And Donna, this is my idiot kid brother Mike, who apparently can't remember to stop at red lights." Harvey continues despite the interruption. 

"Have you even talked to the doctors?" Mike sighs, exasperated "I wasn't on my bike when it happened, I was chaining it up, a car swerved onto the sidewalk."

Harvey's jaw locks. "Pressing charges?"

Mike sighs, massaging his temples "I don't know. Maybe. Probably not."

"Why?"

"It was an accident, Harvey, there was a kid walking during a red light, so he had to swerve. I'd rather have a broken leg and a couple of busted ribs than a dead kid."

"Busted ribs?" Harvey's voice is deep "How many?"

"Broke two, one's fractured- but I'm fine," he raises his hand in a placating gesture, and Harvey's blood boils. "Anyway, doctors say I can't go back to school for about a week, and so I was wondering if I could stay with you for a bit? My dorm room isn't exactly crutch friendly."

Harvey's face softens, and he crosses the room to Mike's bedside, brushing a thumb over his brother's forehead "Buddy," he says gently "Sorry, I can't. My client's mother is staying with me for a bit, just to sweeten the deal- I ca-"

"That's fine," Mike nods, understandingly "I figured you'd be busy anyway, don't worry, my friend Neal has a place just outside of town. With a hot tub. I like hot tubs." He leans into Harvey's touch as though they've known each other their whole lives. And Donna realises that they have. She's never seen Harvey interact like this with someone before. Oh the playful teasing is familiar, but the burning look of caring behind his eyes, the deepening of his voice, the anger at seeing his brother hurt. His brother. 

Harvey nods, taking in Mike's yawn, and tired flexing of his fingers. He cards his fingers through his hair "Sleep for a bit, okay? I'll check on you later." Mike's already closed his eyes, snuggling into the pillows

"Later," he yawns, and Harvey nods, heading for the door with Donna "Love you, Harvey,"

Harvey smiles despite himself "Love you too, Mike,"

...  
...  
...

"Do you think I should let him stay with me?" Harvey asks, biting the corner of his thumb "I mean- he never asks for anything, and he's hurt, and I don't know if I should be doing anything about it-"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Donna asks, cutting through the silence of the hospital cafeteria "About your brother I mean."

"Because," Harvey says evenly "You don't mix home and work life."

"But... I mean, a brother, Harvey, a brother who's studying law! Why wouldn't you want to talk about that?"

"Donna, you know now, alright?" He sighs "So? Do I kick out the client's mother?"

"He's your brother. He said he understood." Donna's trying to forget Harvey's face when he got the phone call that Mike was hospital. She can deal with seeing that look on Harvey's face again. She makes it her duty from no one, to make sure that no harm comes to Mike, so that no harm comes to Harvey. 

"And what does that say? That he knows I put my work above him?"

"Then invite him to stay."

"But what about the client?"

"Christ. Harvey," Donna shoots him a warning look "Pick one. Jessica's not going to kill you for kicking out a clients mother, and you could just explain the situation, and Mike knows you love him, and his friend Neal is waiting with a hot tub."

...  
...  
...  
"This is the worst soup I've ever eaten in my whole life." Mike laughs, lying long ways on the sofa, cradling a bowl of green soup, leg propped up, his eyes glimmer in happiness "Like seriously, please, never cook me another meal again."

Harvey shakes his head fondly "You don't want it, I'll take it back," he leans forward to grab it, but Mike pulls away with a playful glare, taking another spoonful into his mouth. Mike turned down the scotch that Harvey offered, he was never one for high brand stuff, prefers the taste of cheap booze on odd and special occasions. 

"Woah, is that dad's Spinner's record?" Mike asks, eyes roaming around the apartment, it had changed from the last time he'd been here, which was when Harvey first bought it, when the walls were bare and the carpets bright white. 

"Yup."

"How come he left everything good to you?" He whined "I like records too."

"He left you the house," Harvey chuckles, their father died two years ago, but he was happy, and knew it was coming, they'd started grieving long before he'd gone, accepted it quickly after he'd passed. It didn't mean they loved him any less. He left them to both of us, and you said, and I quote 'The Spinners are the Selena Gomez of today, have at them, dude.'"

"Woah, someone listening might think you're the one with the eidetic memory." He scoffed, taking another spoonful of soup, he looked around the apartment again, scanning for significant objects and changes. "So..." he says eventually "What about you and the Donna chick, she seemed nice-" he cuts himself off at Harvey shake of the head and he shrugs "Okay Harv, just wanna make sure you're happy. I mean...I'm heal over heels with Rachel. We're gonna be like the ultimate lawyer power couple, and it's gonna be amazing, and we'll name our daughter Skylar, because that's an amazing name. Seriously. Say it. Skylar. Skylar." Harvey rolled his eyes 

"Alright, pain meds are getting to your head huh," he lets Mike enjoy a few more spoonful's of soup, before tugging it away from him and setting it on the counter. "Can you walk to the guest bedroom?" Mike just waves at him, so Harvey scoops him up like they did when they were younger, and carries Mike to the freshly made guest bed, he even goes as far as to tuck him in. "Night buddy,"

"Hey, Harvey wait-" Mike blinks wearily "Will you...read to me or something? I know it sounds weird, but I haven't...I think I might be in shock or something. Seriously delayed reactions, but that car could have killed me, you know and I..." he babbles off, and Harvey rolls his eyes, picking up a law book, and settling into the chair beside Mike. 

"A bed time story of Star banes Oxley?"

"As long as you don't fall asleep before me. You snore."

"I don't."

"You do."

Harvey smiled softly, opening the book "I do," he whispered, finding the page "Okay, so civil liabilities from the defendant to the client work only with a motion to dismiss..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it
> 
> :)
> 
> x


End file.
